The present invention is a system and method for storing disks. In a specific embodiment the present invention may be adapted to facilitate the storage of CD-ROM type disks.
The problem of neatly storing of CD-ROM type disks (xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d), preferably in a space and time efficient manner, is a problem that is encountered by many people in our society. It is becoming increasingly common to purchase this type of disk without the familiar clear plastic square cover. Although these disks are more resilient to damage than old phonograph records, it is nevertheless advisable to not have the major surfaces of these disks touching in the storage process and therefore rubbing during retrieval. Any process that is time consuming, even to the limited point of finding the cover, opening it, placing the disk inside and closing the cover, may meet with disuse in practice, resulting in an untidy heap of CDs.
A number of CD storage solutions have been offered, some of them, such as slotted cabinets have good practicality for many users. Others, such as a ring that fits about the exterior rim of the CD and permits stacking, have yet to be widely adopted, perhaps because of the time needed for use.
What is, therefore, needed but not yet available is a CD storage system and method that can be used very quickly, without a great commitment of time. The system would preferably be flexible, permitting the CDs to be stored in any combination of stacks. Moreover, ideally the system would permit the easy location of any particular CD.
In a first separate aspect the present invention is a system for storing a set of disks, each disk having a first major surface and a second major surface opposed to the first major surface and defining a uniform central aperture. The system comprises a set of spacers, any one of which is adapted to cooperatively engage any of the others. A first one of the spacers is placed on the first major disk surface in a first position and orientation and a second one of the spacers engages with the first spacer by being placed on the second major disk surface in a position and orientation coincident with the first position and orientation except for being spaced apart from it by the thickness of the disk. In this configuration the first one of the spacers is retained on the first major surface and the second one of the spacers is retained on the second major surface.
In a second separate aspect, the present invention is a method for placing a set of disks into spaced physical engagement with one another, each disk having a first major surface and a second major surface opposed to the first major surface and defining a uniform central aperture. The method comprises providing a set of spacers, wherein any first one of the spacers is adapted to cooperatively engage any second one of the spacers when the first one of the spacers is placed on a first major disk surface in a first position and the second one of the spacers is placed on a second major disk surface in a position coincident with the first position, except for being spaced apart by the disk. A user places a first one of the spacers on a first side of a disk and a second one of the spacers on the second side of the same disk, in the same position except for spaced apart from the first spacer by the disk. Then, the user positions a second disk so that its first major surface is spaced from the first disk by the second spacer. Finally the user positions a third spacer on the second major surface of the second disk, so that it is engaged with the second spacer, and both first and second disk are retained together.
In a third separate aspect, the present invention is a spacer adapted to be used in the storage of CD-ROM style disks. The spacer comprises a spacing and disk-engaging portion, defining an inner aperture and comprising a first planar portion, extending along a first plane. A first projection, projects outwardly away from the first plane and is sized to snugly fit into and be retained by the central aperture of a CD-ROM style disk. In addition, a spacer engaging projection projects outwardly from the spacing and disk-engaging portion, away from the first plane and is adapted to fit into and be retained by a the inner aperture of an identical spacer.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.